Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard, and particularly relates to a luminous keyboard.
Description of Related Art
In the current use of computers, keyboards are one of the indispensable input devices for inputting texts, symbols, or numbers. With the increasing popularity of computers, the development of keyboards nowadays not only focuses on the input function but emphasizes on the visual effect. Therefore, a keyboard that is luminous when in use becomes a new trend of development for keyboard manufacturers.
To make each key on a keyboard luminous, luminous keyboards additionally include a backlight module or a bottom light source at the bottom, as compared to conventional keyboards. In addition, caps of keys on the keyboard are made of a transparent or light-transmissive material, such that the light generated by the light source under the caps illuminates the caps to achieve the luminous effect of the keyboard.
Since the luminous keyboards additionally include a backlight module or a bottom light source compared to the conventional keyboards, the thickness of the luminous keyboards is thicker than that of the conventional keyboards. Besides, the development of electronic devices that use keyboards, such as portable devices (e.g. laptops), continuously pursues lightness and thinness. Therefore, it is an important research issue to effectively reduce the thickness of keyboards while maintain the characteristics of luminous keyboards at the same time.
Patents related to luminous keyboards include Taiwan Patent Nos. TWM454573U1, TW201145334A1, TW201145333A1, TWI394192B1, TWM449996U1, TW201324568A1, TW201312388A1, TW201310279A1, and TW201216311A1, China Patent Nos. CN202142456U and CN201608079U, and U.S. Patent No. US20130170246A1. In addition, patent related to touch panel includes Taiwan Patent No. TWM432884U1.